


Speak with no words (show me, and I'm all yours)

by wlwhoe



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Power Rangers, F/F, Kimberly hates Trini's mom tbh, Lowkey violence in some chapters but nothing too bad, Trini and Kimberly are so grossly in love, this is what happens when I try to write a fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlwhoe/pseuds/wlwhoe
Summary: As if high school wasn't hard enough, try adding dysfunctional families, mental breakdowns, and strange telepathic connections. If you figure out how to manage it all, let Trini and Kimberly know.





	1. I knew what you were thinking (before you'd say it aloud)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first fic ever so I'm kind of learning as I go here, but hopefully you guys will like it!  
> Also, who knew it was such a process to get an account on here? I feel so fancy and exclusive.
> 
> The Title of the whole story is from the song Show Me by Alina Baraz, and the chapter title is from Evey Time You Lie by Demi Lovato. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy chapter 1.

It was a crisp Sunday morning. Trees of orange and red surrounded her along with lines of quaint suburban houses decorated with jack-o'-lanterns that greeted her on either side. The fallen leaves meandered across her path as a gust of cool wind swept by. She huddled further into the warmth of her scarf, enjoying the juxtaposition of the feeling as she continued on her way home. Her lungs filled with crisp air as she smiled and took in the sweet smell of fall. She rounded the corner onto her street; her neighbor waved at her from his mail box, and she gave a small smile and waved back.

Trini should have known her good mood wasn't going to last. The second she stepped foot in the house her mother, June, was on her.

"When are you going to clean up your shit? I can't stand looking at the clutter."

She struggled not to roll her eyes at that. The "clutter" is a few of her textbooks and a folder she had left out after watching her brothers the night before.

Not even a hello. At least she's consistent.

"I'll bring it upstairs now." She mumbled as she walked toward the pile on the table. It took all of her willpower not to engage her mother and start yet another fight.

"I shouldn't even have to tell you." June continued.

Trini opted to say nothing and climbed the stairs with the offending items. The small girl entered her room with a sigh and let her books fall on her desk while she lowered herself into the chair. It was almost as if the weather could sense her soured mood. Clouds started to gather covering up the sun with their mass. Small droplets fell from the sky creating a calming pitter patter against her window. A small squirrel ran up into a tree just as a brown bird dropped onto one of its branches. She was still gazing out at the damp animals when her phone pulls her attention away.

**Princesa: hey, do you wanna go to Krispy Kreme?**

Trini smiled at her phone. Her girlfriend always had the best timing.

**TinyTrini: definitely.**

**Princesa: be there in ten**

Trini didn't look at her mother as she made her way to the door. Eye contact was usually seen as an invitation for an argument. Even though it was raining, she decided to sit on her front porch and wait for Kimberly. The small splashes of water bounced off of her skin keeping her in calm and in the present. Now was not the time to be upset. Her wonderful girlfriend was coming to pick her up, and they're going to, in their opinion, the finest establishment in town. Her relationship with Kimberly might have been a point of contention with June if she knew anything about it. She knows her daughter isn't straight and she didn't take it well at first-or even now. As long as she heard nothing about it there wouldn't be any problems her words exactly, so her relationship with Kimberly is a secret, at least at home.

A maroon car slowly crunched its way up the driveway coming to a stop. She looked up at Kimberly in the driver's seat who was giving her a smile through the windshield. She didn't get out of the car lest June see her. Her mother never really wanted to see Trini near another girl for obvious homophobic reasons.

"Hey, babe." Kimberly greeted after she reached over to open the passenger side door for her.

"Hey." Trini greeted with a forced smile. Kimberly paused her eyes rolled over the other girl's face. Her eyebrows drew together.

"What's wrong?" Trini should have known Kim would notice something was up with her given how attentive she was. Trini glanced up at her house in front of them and then down at the nail she was picking at in her lap.

"Nothing, it's stupid. Can we just go?" Kimberly's stared at her for a second longer, concern evident on her face.

"Nothing that bothers you is stupid, but yeah, we can go." Kimberly had a feeling the other girl just didn't want to talk about it while sitting in her driveway, so she dropped it for the time being.

The drive to Krispy Kreme was filled with a comfortable silence. Trini was thankful her girlfriend knew when to let something go for a while. She was also thankful that she knew she liked to talk even less than usual when upset.

The two climbed out of the car after swinging into a parking space. Kimberly immediately took her hand as they walked in. They passed by a group of middle aged women leaving the cafe and Trini had never been more thankful that June was a stay at home mom. She could be as free as she liked with Kimberly outside of the house.

Good thing mom has no friends.

Kimberly snorted next to her causing Trini to look up at her.

"What's so funny?" Kimberly just shook her head telling her she just had a funny thought. Trini dropped it in favor of heading to the counter to order while Kim found them seats.

"Thinking about how much you love me?" Trini teased as she set their donuts down and took a seat. They were situated at a table in the back corner of the cafe. Kim gave her an unreadable look before replying: "always," making Trini blush.

"Two hot chocolates!" The guy working behind the counter called out.

"I'll go get them," Kimberly said standing up. Trini was momentarily left alone with her thoughts, and they traveled back to her admittedly dysfunctional relationship with her mother. What would she think if she could see her now on a coffee date with Kimberly? Probably something along the lines of how disgusting she was or how she'd rather her be a serial killer than gay. Whatever, she was out with her girlfriend at their favorite establishment, and she was not going to let her mother destroy her mood any further. She glanced up at Kimberly chatting with the guy behind the counter, Greg. She knew his name because of how often they came there. Honestly, they should pay them for coming there so often.

"Here you are my darling." Kimberly dramatically placed one of the cups in front of Trini and the other on her side before sitting down.

"Thank you, Princesa," Trini said with a smirk. Kimberly hummed and took a sip of her drink.

"So what were you thinking about while I was gone? I glanced back, and you seemed kind of upset. What's going on?" Trini not wanting to concern her girlfriend any further decided to omit a bit of the truth.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about how they should pay us for coming here so often." She laughed out. That same strange look came over Kim's face.

"I thought that too, just a second ago."

"I guess we can read each other's minds now, huh?" Trini grinned holding back laughter.

"I guess so," Kimberly said hesitantly before shaking her head and laughing.

"Well, let's test it. What am I thinking about right now?" They both laughed.

"Having super powers and jumping off of a cliff into magical water," Kimberly answered without missing a beat. Trini abruptly stopped laughing. Kimberly's laughter slowly died down at the look on her girlfriend's face.

"What, was I right?" Kimberly joked fiddling with her cup.

"... yeah."

They both stared at each other in confusion.

"... Trini, earlier today did your mom get on your case about anything?" Thrown off by the change of subject to something she was trying to avoid, Trini gave a slow nod.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"At any point today did you think something along the lines of 'not even a hello, my mom's consistent'?" Trini paused trying to remember their exchange and her thoughts during it. Suddenly, her eyes widened, and that was all the answer Kim needed.

"Sooo I guess we can actually read each other's minds?"


	2. got these thoughts in my head ain't no way to forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are back in town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took so long to write and it's lowkey filler lol also I try to slip some foreshadowing in each chapter so look out for that.  
> If there are any tropes you want to see in here just let me know and I'll try to include them somewhere! The website tvtropes.org has a ton of them if you are having trouble thinking of some/the name of it. 
> 
> The chapter title is from Thinking 'bout you by Ariana Grande.
> 
> But yeah here's chapter 2!

"Whatever this is I don't like it and I want no part of it." Kim tried not to be offended by her adverse reaction. By now they were back in the car so that they wouldn't be overheard.

"Let's just talk about this." Kimberly insisted.

"No, I want to pretend none of this is happening. You should really be more concerned about this."

"Would it really be that bad to share your thoughts with me?" She tried not to sound as pitiful as she felt at the moment. She knew she wasn't good enough for the other girl she just selfishly hoped she didn't notice. Concern clouded over Trini's eyes, she must have realized what that made her think.

"No! No, it's not that." Trini grabbed her hand. "If it had to be anyone I'm glad it's you." Kimberly let out a breath of air feeling almost immediately better. 

"It's just that.. this is really, really is not normal. I'm already 5'1" and gay I don't need to add a telepath to the list, at least for my mom's sake." Kimberly's eyebrows drew together. Was that really what she thought? She tightened their intertwined fingers.

"There's nothing abnormal about being gay first of all, and second your mom can fuck off."

"What about the height thing?" Trini asked with narrowed eyes.

"... you're pretty short babe."

"Shut up."

"Shut up." Kimberly mimicked before leaning in to kiss her. She moved to deepen the kiss when The Final Countdown suddenly flooded the car. They pulled apart with a groan. 

"Time for the best part of our Saturdays." Trini said with a roll of her eyes while Kimberly turned off her alarm.

"We've only got about 3/4 of the year left to go before graduation, piece of cake." Kimberly said sarcastically as she drove them to the school.

"Well, it's a shitty cake."

\--  
"Look who decided to show up, pink lemonade in all their shining glory." Zack said with flourish. He had his feet propped up on his desk and his hands were behind his head. She gave him a playful eye roll and took her seat. Zack had started to think up monikers for his friends based on their favorite colors with Kimberly and Trini's being pink and yellow respectively. So far, pink lemonade was all he had come up with-- that is if she didn't count him singing Black and Yellow whenever he and Trini were together. The other girl usually humored him and sang it too.

"Looking fabulous as always." He added looking at Trini's pajama pants. 

"That's right homeboy, take notes you--need them." Trini retorted with a smirk flicking a ball of paper at him. Zack dramatically placed his hand over his heart and leaned back in his chair.

"You're not even here five minutes and I already feel attacked." 

"You're so dramatic." Jason laughed from his seat in front of them.

"No, dramatic is hand washing your entire truck whenever a bird takes a shit on it." Zack fired back. Kimberly snorted.

"Actually, you're both right. Jason's tendency to obsess over his truck's appearance and Zach's over sensitivity can both be classified as dramatic." Billy explained with a smile while rearranging his pencils.

"You're right Billy, they're both dramatic." Kimberly chimed in. 

"I am not overly sensitive!"

"Yes you are, Billy's always right. Right Billy?" 

"I'm actually wrong pretty often like when I didn't think it would rain today. But it did. Also, when I-"

"She was joking Billy." Jason said with a fond smile.

"Oh." He smiled and went back to straightening his pencils.

_Kim's dramatic too to be honest._

"I am not dramatic." Kim said swiveling around to look at Trini who was slouched in her chair. Trini sent her a wide eyed look. 

"No one said you were, crazy." Zack said with one brow quirked. Kim tried to do damage control and soothe their suspicion. She really needed to get used to the whole mind reading thing.

"Right... just covering my bases." Kim explained as smoothly as she could. It wasn't very smooth. 

Fuck that was close she thought as she pulled out a folder. 

_you need to get some chill, Princesa._

Kim jumped in her seat startling the boys.

"Are you alright Kim? You're acting funny." Billy insisted. Trini gave her an "are you fucking kidding me" look from behind her propped up textbook. 

"Yup I'm fine. Perfectly fine. Don't you all have work to do or something?" Kimberly knew she couldn't keep this from them for very long just because of how well they know her (and how bad of a liar she was under pressure). Kimberly tried to think of a way to send her thoughts to Trini. How had they done it before?

_We are not telling them!_ She heard Trini think. A second passed before she sent another thought her way.

_We only just found out about this today we can't cave yet, that'd be poor pacing._

Kimberly can feel the sarcasm dripping off of that thought. Kimberly reluctantly agreed until she can convince her otherwise. Damn her inability to deny Trini anything.

"Like I'd actually do my work here. Dad would be too pleased." Jason smirked defiantly. "Actuality, do you want to have a bonfire tonight?" Billy clapped excitedly and Zack grinned.

"Let's do it Clifford!"

"Don't call me that."

\--  
Later that day, Kim and Trini stumbled their way down to the mines with a large packaged tent in hand. They had all decided to camp out to unwind from another "productive" day in detention. Basically they just wanted an excuse to hang out all night. Lucky for Kimberly, her parents were never home long enough for her to ask them about anything really. It's not like she really needs them for anything anyway, she's old enough to do everything herself. Although, it would be nice to feel like she had any kind of support from them besides financial. Well, she amended, lucky in comparison to Trini at least who had to practically beg her mom to let her go.

"Why do you have a six person tent anyway?" Trini asked her while she struggled to keep her end up. 

"My dad grossly overestimated the amount of kids he was going to have."

"Really?"

"No, he won it in a raffle." Trini laughed and bumped her a little bit with the tent. Kimberly gazed out over the cliffs toward their small town. It was just dark enough for the yellowed city lights to be seen and for the sky to tint everything in a dusty blue. 

"This used to be the only thing I liked about this town." Trini said referring to the view. Kimberly turned away from the lights and toward the other girl. She couldn't help but stare at her relaxed features and expressive eyes. She really was beautiful; a faint blush spread across Trini's face at that. She turned toward Kim and continued. 

"But now I have three goofballs I call my best friends and... an amazing girlfriend named Kimberly Ann Hart who makes my life ten times better." Kim's heart swelled at the admission. She knows how much the smaller girl means to her but it's nice to hear those feelings reciprocated.

"You're such a sap!" Trini looked at the ground briefly before looking up at her.

"Only for you."  
\--  
As they approached the campsite they saw Billy and Jason working on making a fire and Zack standing proudly on a log holding two bottles. 

"I have brought refreshments!" He shouted as they reached them. Kimberly could obviously tell he'd already had some of his "refreshments" before they arrived.

"Is that wine?" Trini snorted next to her dropping her side of the folded tent. Zack held up the bottle in his right hand.

"I brought wine because I'm classy." 

"But he's a little trashy too so he brought Fireball." Jason chimed in from his place at the fire pit. They had finally managed to get some of the flames to catch. 

"You're not wrong." He said taking a swig out of the Fireball bottle. She didn't even want to know how or where he got the alcohol. Don't look the gift horse in the mouth right?

"Why don't we try to set up the tent before we're too wasted to do it later." Kimberly suggested.

"Good idea. Has anyone set up a tent before?"

\--  
"I can't believe none of us have ever set up a tent before." Jason groaned.

"Quit wining and hand me that peg." He handed her the piece and she began to stomp it into the ground with her boot. They had just barely gotten it to stay up and were admittedly a bit tipsy. During the setup Trini decided to avoid joining the fray in favor of shouting the instructions at them. The instructions were all pictures so it was difficult to say the least. They definitely wouldn't have gotten that far had it not been for Kim and by extension Trini. She was thankful for their strange connection then more than ever. 

By the time they finished, the sun was long gone and the stars were shining bright. Kimberly sat on the ground leaning against a log with Trini sitting in between her legs. She swayed them to the country music Billy and Jason were flailing to regardless of its fast pace. She glanced at Zack who had at some point taken off his shirt and tied it around his neck like a cape. She quickly looked back to make sure it wasn't just the alcohol. Surely enough there he was lying on his stomach on the ground with his arms out at his sides.

"Zack, what are you doing?" She called over the music. She watched as he picked his head up and turned to her. 

"I'm flying!" She felt Trini shake against her in her laughter. She tightened her arms around her and rested her chin on her shoulder. 

"Meanwhile, we've just gotten /real/ super powers somehow." Trini closed her eyes while she whispered in her ear. She twisted her head and gave her a sloppy kiss on the lips in leu of a response. Kimberly smiled into it especially when the boys started to cheer them on. The fire had slowly begun the fade out leaving them in a faint orange glow. 

"I guess it's time to go to sleep now." Billy said as he poked at it with a stick. 

"You're probably right, Billy!" Jason said eager to agree with the other boy. They all agreed that it was probably time to turn in for the night especially with all the alcohol they'd consumed. They were barely in the tent for five minutes before Billy was out cold. Trini and Kimberly were lying next to each other near the edge of the tent. Kimberly saw Trini shiver and yanked her beanie down further over her head. Noting her discomfort Kimberly pulled the other girl toward her and cuddled up to her. Trini shifted her head into the crook of Kim's neck. A cold nose pressing against her warm skin.

"How are you always so cold?"

"How are you always so warm?"

"How are either of you still awake?" Jason slurred. Kimberly wasn't entirely sure if it was from sleepiness or the alcohol. 

They quieted down and just enjoyed the stillness of the night. Trini drifted off to sleep in the comfort of Kimberly's arms. The taller girl stayed awake staring at the night sky through the screen. A single bird flew overhead disturbing the peaceful stillness as her eyes slipped closed. Peace could only go unchallenged for so long.


	3. Tunnel vision for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 3! *finger guns*
> 
> The chapter title is from Tunnel Vision by Justin Timberlake.

Trini sat in her seat at the back of the room and watch a group of boys next to her try to get their pencils to stick into the ceiling. What idiots. Everyone always seemed to be antsy in the class before lunch so their teacher, Ms. Robinson's, chronic tardiness was appreciated by most of her students. Trini was about to start doodling when she felt eyes on her. She looked up and saw one of her classmates staring at her from the seat next to her. The girl quickly looked away from Trini and up toward one of the many cheesy posters that adorned the walls. A few seconds passed and she turned back to face her.

"Are you about to draw something? You're really good." Trini was slightly creeped out. How would she know if she was good or not? She had only shown her art to Kimberly and the boys. Her discomfort must have shown on her face because the girl's eyes widened a bit.

"I'm not, like, a stalker or anything I've just been sitting next to you all year and I've noticed some of your drawings." Trini let out a humorless laugh. 

"Watching me all semester is definitely something a stalker would do." 

"I guess you're right, but a stalker wouldn't introduce themselves so... hey, I'm Callie." She held out her hand toward Trini and waited. Hesitantly she reached out, shook it, and turned back to her desk. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the girl, Callie, falter.

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" Trini smirked and looked over at her.

"You've been stalking me, you should know who I am." Before the other girl had a chance to respond Ms. Robinson finally breezed into the room.

"Alright, so you've all finished Your poem packet right?" a few grumbles rang out from the class and Ms. Robinson continued.

"Of course you have since the last few pages should have been finished by now according to the reading schedule. Because we're a little low on time, and I honestly don't have anything prepared, I'll just dive right into this section's project." More collective groans. 

"In groups of two, you're going to make a presentation comparing or contrasting two poems or songs of your choice. You'll also be presenting a poem that each of you will write together. Presentations will be in two weeks so I'm expecting your projects to be stellar." 

"Can't you give us a break, Jenny?" One of the boys now without a pencil whined.

"Wish I could but it's not on the syllabus. Find your partners and use the rest of the hour to work." That was just great. Trini hated group projects. 

"Do you want to be my partner?" Callie asked confidently. Her fingers playing with her artificially red hair gave way to her nervousness. Trini glanced around. She really didn't know anyone in that class and the ones she did know she didn't like so her options were limited. 

"...Sure." 

"Great, this is gonna be fun!" Callie looked genuinely excited to start their project. She must really love poetry.

\--  
It was finally lunch and Trini was talking with Billy about something or another-- she lost track of the conversation about ten minutes ago.

"And then I crossed the red and green wires, which I wasn't supposed to do especially with what happened last time but I needed..." Trini struggled to keep listening. It wasn't that she wasn't interested because she was, she just really needed to go to the bathroom and couldn't find a place for her to politely cut him off. She usually went before lunch but she spent most of the last class planning out the project with Callie.

If he didn't stop talking right then she was going to shit herself. Kim barked out a loud misplaced laugh. Trini froze in her seat and looked at the other girl who sent her a wink and cut into her conversation with Billy.

"I'll be right back," she mumbled to them blushing on her way out. Well if that wasn't the most embarrassing thing to happen in her entire life. Trini shook it off and continued on her way.

She walked through the halls on her way back to her friends, her hands still drying no thanks to the useless hand dryers they had at their school. She rounded the corner into the lunchroom when she heard her name being called. It was Callie who was standing from her seat at her table. 

"I just wanted to ask if you wanted to work on our project sometime this week so we aren't rushing before it's due." Trini noticed she was slightly out of breath. How could that short walk have tired her out? Maybe she had asthma or something. 

"I usually like to scramble last minute to get my work done, but your plan works too." Was Trini's sarcastic response. Callie loudly laughed and rested a hand on her arm. 

"What about today after school?" 

"I can't I have plans today." She really did. She and her brothers always have bonding time on the same day every month.

"Oh.." she glanced down at the floor letting her red hair fall in her face before looking up again. 

"We can plan this out better later I just wanted to ask." Callie's hand was still on her arm. Trini sent her a small smile as she shifted away from her touch. 

"Sounds good." At that Callie gave her one last smile and headed back to her table. When Trini made it back to her own table Kimberly pulled her down next to her and gave her a peck on the cheek. 

"Who was that?" She asked putting an arm around her. 

"That's Callie my English partner," Trini said offhandedly. She opened up Kimberly's pack of fruit snacks. 

"You know she's got the hots for you right?" Kimberly asked pulling her a little closer. Trini was confused by that. Sure Callie was pretty friendly but she didn't think she meant anything by it. Besides, everyone knows the ex-queen bee and the "new" girl were dating. She tells Kimberly as much.

"Kim, you're looking a little green there, need a bag?" Zack deadpanned before bursting into laughter along with Jason.

"I am not jealous I'm just... curious is all," Kimberly says throwing a fruit snack at them. 

"Right, and I'm a Power Ranger." They all laughed at that except Billy who looked confused. 

"Kim has nothing to worry about. I only have eyes for her." She felt a kiss land on the corner of her mouth. The bell rang signifying the end of lunch much to their displeasure. They stand and Kimberly laced their fingers together. They fit together perfectly almost like they were meant to be there. Somewhere across the room Callie spots their intertwined fingers and lets out a wistful sigh.


	4. It's really not your fault that no one cares to talk about it (can we talk about it)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, family drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, how's it going?  
> This chapter is mostly centered around Trini's home life and her relationship with her brothers, but there's still some trimberly in it though. 
> 
> There's a very small amount of violence in this chapter. Just thought I should mention that.
> 
> The chapter title is from Emergency by Paramore.

"Can I have three scoops?"

"You know you can barely finish two. Pick your flavors." She said messing up his hair. Trini and her brothers were at the local ice cream parlor for their bonding day. They started the tradition about a year back after they started moving around more. It was nice for them to spend time together doing something fun outside of the house; with how often they moved they really only had each other.

They sat down at one of the patio tables outside since it was a surprisingly warm day given the season. The twins happily munched on their ice cream while Trini looked on fondly.

"Hey, let me try some of that." She said referring to Mateo's chocolate chunk scoop.

"No, get your own!" He said with a smile as he moved his bowl away from her wandering spoon.

"Why would I get my own when I can have some of yours?"

"You can have some of mine if you tell me about Kimberly." Diego said with a sly grin. Trini's heart stopped. What did they know?

"What about Kimberly?"

"Oh yeah, we saw you guys kissing that day she came over to do that project." Mateo said with a mouthful of fudge swirl. Trini began to panic. Oh shit, did they tell their parents? She wasn't even supposed to have Kimberly in the house that day, her parents were both out. Trini gulped.

_Oh shit, what?_

_Diego and Mateo caught us kissing._

_Oh, shit._

"Did you tell anyone?" The boys both stopped eating and gave her identical smiles.

"Nope."

"Yeah, we won't tell anyone as long as we get to have a talk with her." Mateo added. Trini had to laugh at that.

"What, are you going to threaten her?" Their eight year old faces turned serious.

"Yes, we need to know what her intentions are." Diego said while cracking his knuckles. God, did she love her brothers.

_They're not going to tell, but they do want to talk to you to find out your "intentions."_

_Tell them they can talk to me._ Trini could sense the amusement coming off of the other girl's thought.

"You guys can meet her again sometime. Thank you for keeping my secret." She said sincerely.

"We were never going to tell, especially after what happened last time." Mateo said with a frown and immediately clamped his mouth shut. Trini blanched at the memory and tried not to let them know how much it affected her.

"Love you guys. Who wants more sprinkles?"

\--

Raised voices and stomping footsteps from downstairs echoed through her bedroom. They were at it again. Her mom and dad had been fighting more and more since the last few times they'd moved. Trini tried to act like it didn't bother her but it did. The feeling of her heart pounding in her throat was enough to make her admit to herself that she was actually afraid.

_What are you afraid of? Do you need me to come over?_

A particularly loud shout made her jump.

_It's nothing, don't worry._

A few seconds later her bedroom door slowly creaked open letting the sound of their voices become even louder. Two heads poked in. It was Diego and Mateo.

"Can we come in?" Mateo faintly whispered. Before he even finished asking she was up from her bed ushering them in and onto her bed shutting the door behind her. They were shaking. Mateo tried to hide it but failed miserably. Diego let out a sniffle muffled by his hand.

"Why do they always fight like this?" Diego asked hugging his knees. He once asked them that directly. The only answer he got was a slammed hand on the table and a demand to go to his room. Something smashed into a wall. The sound shook through Trini's bones. The twins jumped and moved closer to her. They didn't deserve to have to listen to this. She understood if her parent's relationship was struggling, but that's no excuse to put them through that.

_Trini._

Looking down at their scared faces Trini had decided enough was enough. No matter how she was feeling she needed to make sure that her little brothers felt safe in their own home, even if that meant going into the lion's den.

"I'll be right back." She said quietly to them trying to calm the adrenaline rush she was feeling.

"No!"

"Where are you going?" The twins said at the same time fear for their older sister clear in their eyes.

"Everything is going to be fine. I'll be right back." She waited for them to nod before making her way toward the door. Her heart raced faster with each step down the stairs she took.

"Everything will be fine." She whispered to herself as she started down the stairs.

 

"That was because of you and your stupid job!"

 

Another step down.

 

"That 'stupid job' keeps us off the streets-"

 

Down three more.

 

"I can keep myself off the fucking-"

 

Last one.

 

"You're insane! Why do you always star-"

 

Trini paused behind the wall to the living room. She had to avoid stepping on pieces of broken glass from a smashed vase.

"Well, if I'm so awful why'd you marry me-"  
She took a deep breath.

"Because apparently people change June, you more so than-!"

"Everything will be fine." She breathed out and rounded the corner. Her parents were standing face to face a few feet apart. Patrick had small pieces of glass in his hair. She decided to speak before she lost her nerve.

"Hey!" They both turned toward her, June with her with eyes narrowed and a scowl on her face, unlike Patrick whose features softened when he saw Trini.

" _What?_ " June snapped at her. Trini took another breath and tried to ignore the way her hands were shaking.

"Could you guys stop yelling? The boys-"

"Why don't you mind your own business." June stared her down daring her to continue. After years of dealing with her mother's surly attitude Trini had reached her boiling point.

"It is my business when it's scaring my little brothers! You make living here so toxic! They shouldn't have to grow up in an environment where they have to walk on eggshells-!" Before Trini even had a chance to curse the way her voice shook she was suddenly falling backwards, tripping over the leg of the coffee table. She quickly scrambled back and stood up--her instincts taking control while her mind wondered how their family got to this point.

"Don't tell me how to raise my children, faggot!"

She took another step back as if she was shoved again. Her words cut through her like a piece of the broken glass that littered the floor.

" _June!_ " Patrick roared and moved to stand by Trini. She instinctively took another step back and he stopped in his tracks.

"You get out!" For a second Trini thought she was talking to her but then the tv remote came whizzing by her on its way to her father's right shoulder. June picked up the paper weight that had fallen off of the coffee table with Trini.

"I said get out!" He quickly moved toward the door to avoid being hit again.

"Get help, June." Were his last words before leaving the house. Everything was still for a second and then June turned to her.

"Get out of my sight. I don't want to look at you." Trini practically ran up the stairs before her mother decided her face would look better with a paper weight in it.

When she got back to her room the boys were still there huddled on her bed. She forced a placating smile.

"See, everything is fine now." She said referring to the silence. She directed that thought to Kim as well. They looked at each other before looking back at Trini and said nothing. Diego stood with his shoulders drooping and made his way to the door, Mateo followed.

"We heard him leave." Was all he said on his way out the door.

Trini dropped onto her bed with a deep sigh.

 

Everything might not be fine.


	5. this love is your illusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The return of Callie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was a bit of a nerd in this chapter and rambled a bit about some songs lol you can totally skip that part. 
> 
> Also how's everyone feeling about school coming back? I'm not about it tbh.
> 
> The chapter title is from Illusion by Zedd feat. Echosmith.

She was laying on her bed the next morning debating whether she should leave through her window or the front door. The light bruise where her ankle met the table leg throbbed slightly. She thought for a few more seconds before deciding on the front door. If June knew she was avoiding her everything would be a lot worse. She made her way downstairs and was just about to slip out of the house when-

"Trini? Could you come in here?" So close. She sighed and made her way to the kitchen where her mother's voice had come from.

When she entered the room she saw June sitting at the table staring at her folded hands. She turned to Trini when she noticed her enter.

"Listen Trini," she started. "I'm sorry for yesterday, you just came in at the wrong time and I shouldn't have pushed you... I lost my temper and I'm sorry." Trini's eyebrows rose up. She didn't expect her to actually acknowledge what happened directly, let alone apologize for it. She never did that. That was.. actually pretty nice of her.

"And I'm sorry for the name calling. I didn't need to rub... what you are in your face. You're already well aware of your sins and working to correct them."  
And there goes the nice. At least she's kind of trying. There was an awkward pause.

"Do you have lunch money? Here's a twenty, keep the change." Ah, guilt money. That was territory she was used to.

"Thank you," she muttered and turned to make her way out.

"Have a nice day at school!" Was the last thing she heard before the front door swung shut.

\--

Trini and Callie were at the library after school working on their project. It had taken them close to an hour to figure out what they were going to compare given their different music tastes. Trini realizing that she didn't really care let Callie decide. "They" settled on Nice House by Joywave and 20 Years by Bad Suns. Trini took a few minutes to listen to them before discussing with Callie.

"So, basically both Nice House and 20 Years are about letting your life pass you by." Trini concluded after listening to the lyrics. The songs weren't terrible but they were no death metal.

"Exactly, we can compare the lines that invoke the feeling of being stuck, and for contrast.." Callie sat in thought before Trini cut in.

"For contrast we can talk about how positivity is presented in both songs." She thought she caught something about that while listening.

"Okay, nice. Now we need evidence." The project might not take as long as they had thought if they kept going like they were. Trini pulled up the lyrics to both songs on her phone and looked over them.

"I thought for the positivity part we could talk about the bridge of Nice House, which has outwardly positive lyrics and the use of rhyme scheme disturbance in 20 Years to suggest that there's something wrong with the positivity being portrayed on 'every day is progress' and 'these eyes have so much to see' meaning it's a lie."

"Perfect! You're cute when you're smart." Callie gave her a wink and Trini blinked at her and Callie cleared her throat.

"The lines 'I was on standby' and 'all the days repeating' from Nice House can be compared to the symbolism in the lines 'sitting in a walkway' and 'parking in driveways', since the narrator is being stagnant in a place where they should be moving."

Callie rested her chin in her palm and looked at Trini with adoration. Friends look at each other like that right? She wouldn't really know too much about that.

"We make a good team." Trini began to feel uncomfortable under her stare.

"Maybe we should work on writing our poem."

"Okay, what about this poem? Roses are red, violet are blue, what would you do if I kissed you?" Callie gave Trini a hopefully look which Trini did not encourage.

"Roses are red, violets are blue, try something like that? And I'll punch you." Callie paled.

"Sooo I guess you're not into me?" She sounded dejected and Trini let out a frustrated sigh; Kimberly was right.

"No, you know that I'm with Kim."

"That doesn't mean you can't like me." Was she serious?

"That's _exactly_ what it means." She said with a withering glare.

"...You're right, I'm sorry I brought it up." Callie said with a shake of her head.

_I'm here._

  
Trini pretended to look at her phone.

"Kim's here I better go." Callie stood up with her.

"Why don't you two come bowling with me and some friends tonight? I'll buy your rounds as an apology." Trini wasn't sure if she wanted to bowl with a bunch of strangers, but they needed to be on good terms for their project.

"...We'll see."

\--

Trini sat comfortably in her chair while Kim drove her home.

"Where were you at lunch today? She asked. Trini had barely seen her all day. Kimberly made a displeased face.

"I had to make up a stupid test." She rolled her eyes.

"I thought you said you weren't going to skip on test days." Kim's mouth screwed over to the side.

"I guess I slipped up." Trini smiled at the face she was making. Kimberly had developed a habit of skipping a few classes a few months ago. When she asked her about it she said she just didn't feel like going.

"Just don't forget our Biology test on Friday." Kimberly groaned.

"Don't remind me." She whined. They turned into Trini's neighborhood.

"So, you were right about Callie." Kimberly sat up straight in her chair.

"Did she try something?"

"No, she just made up a lame ass poem about kissing me and I turned her down." Kimberly scowled.

"She seemed pretty cool about it though. She invited us to bowling today with her and her friends." They pulled into her driveway.

"There's no way I'm hanging out with her." Kimberly crossed her arms pouted.

"She's paying."

"...I'll get my bowling shoes."

This should be fun.

\--

So, this wasn't fun.

Trini had hoped everything would smooth out but they'd been there for about an hour and Kim still looked like she wanted to use Callie's head as a bowling ball.

Trini wasn't sure exactly what she was upset about. Callie had been nothing but friendly the entire night, well as far as she could tell. She gave her a pat on the back when she threw a gutter ball for the fourth time in a row and she sat next to her in their booth while it was Kim's turn so she didn't feel awkward sitting with a bunch a strangers. Like she said, friendly stuff. It was her turn to go again.

"You've got it this time, babe." Kimberly cooed before kissing her cheek.

Trini stepped up to the lame. She pulled her arm back to roll the ball but tripped over her slightly oversized bowling shoes. The ball went rolling down the aisle without her consent. She groaned and buried her face in her hands as embarrassment set in, she felt the bruise on her ankle throb. Suddenly she heard cheers coming from their booth. Sarcastic applause really weren't necessary. She stood up without looking at the lane and was heading for their table when she was suddenly being squeezed. She thought it would be Kimberly but the voice that spoke to her was decidedly not hers.

"You rolled a strike!" What?

"What?" Trini turned toward the lane as well as she could with Callie's arms still around her and sure enough all the pins were knocked down. She heard Kimberly before she saw her.

"Great job babe, but we'd better go it's getting late." Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. They'd stayed up much later than that before.

_If we don't leave right now, I'm going to kick Callie's ass._

Uh oh.

 


	6. I still get jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim's pov.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is from Jealous by Nick Jonas.

They stood outside of the bowling alley holding each other's hands.

"Please be cool tonight." Knowing Callie that might be a problem.

"I'll be cool as long as she is." Kimberly pouted. Trini gave her a look. Yikes, okay.

"I'll be on my best behavior." She amended.

"Good."

And she was. She tried not to bat an eye when Callie immediately dragged Trini over by the hand to rent shoes. That was fine, she would just save their seats.

Or when she repeatedly stole her seat next to the small girl when it was Kim's turn to bowl. Alright, annoying but understandable. Who wouldn't want to sit by her?

Or when she caught her making heart eyes at her girlfriend for the fifth time. That was... okay...

She even tried to let the lingering touches go. That was... decidedly not okay. At all. Tried was the operative word though and it was only a matter of time before her patience ran out.

She knew she shouldn't be that possessive, and she didn't want to be. It wasn't that she didn't trust Trini either, she trusted her completely, it was Callie she didn't trust. The thought of someone other than her thinking they had a chance with Trini made her stomach crawl. The touching is a no go. Who the hell did she think she was anyway? She knew Trini was taken and still went after her.

It was Trini's turn to bowl again. Trini was good at a lot of things, but bowling wasn't one of them. She had struck out each turn and Kimberly could tell she was starting to feel embarrassed.

"You've got it this time, babe." Kimberly cooed before kissing her cheek. Trini grumbled something about dumb sports and got up to take her turn. As she was watching Trini walk to their lane Callie caught her eye. She was doing the exact same think as Kimberly: watching the other girl take her turn. Callie must have felt her eyes on her because she turned and had the audacity to smirk at her. Kimberly's eyes narrowed at her and before she could say anything, was distracted by the sound of pins being knocked over. She never heard that sound when it was Trini's turn. She turned to look at Trini and to her horror saw Callie make her way to her and pull her in for a celebratory hug. Oh hell fucking no, that was supposed to be Kimberly's celebratory hug. She was practically holding her at that point. Unacceptable. No one had the right to hold her except for Kimberly, the boys, and her brothers. Not her mother, she could choke. She thought it was time for them to go.

"Great job babe, but we'd better go it's getting late." She watched her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

_If we don't leave right now, I'm going to kick Callie's ass._

Her eyes widened.

"Thanks for inviting us!" She heard Trini call out as she practically drug them both to the exit.

"No problem, we should do this again sometime!" Callie shouted after them. She could just picture the smirk on her face and boy, does she want to knock it off.

"I think not." She muttered under her breath.

The crisp air greeted them as they stepped outside of the bowling alley. Kim was seething. She barely said a word during the drive back to her house.

As soon as they passed through the door Kim had her up against the wall and was kissing her fiercely. Her right hand gripped the shorter girl's hip and pulled her closer. She pulled away for a second trying to get ahold of herself but then she remembered the way Callie was looking Trini and dove into her neck trailing kisses from her jaw down to her pulse point. She gently bit and kissed her way across her skin leaving blossoming hickeys in her wake. She lifted her head back up to attack her lips again but paused just to look at her. The way her chest rose and fell as she tried to regain her breath back was beautiful, even breathtaking no pun intended.

"Where did that come from?" Trini asked breathlessly. Kim shut her eyes and rested their foreheads together.

"I.. I just really don't like that she likes you." Trini smirked at her.

"I get it, so you had to mark your territory huh?" Kimberly looked at the growing red marks and struggled not to add more marks to the collection.

"I'm really not trying to be so possessive or overprotective. I just can't help it." Trini looked at her fondly.

"I know you can't. You couldn't even when we weren't dating." Kimberly was aghast, what was she talking about?

"I did no such thing!" Trini laughed and pulled her in for a short kiss, her hand still in her short hair.

"Then why did you follow me instead of the boys the night we met and got chased out of the mines?"

"Well-"

"Why did you chase me when I ran away to the older unstable part of the mines that day you tried to talk to me?"

"Obviously-"

"Why did you almost bite that Tommy girl's head off when she asked to be my bio partner?" Miss memory of an elephant over here.

"... I might see a trend there." Kimberly hesitantly admitted.

"It's okay, I think it's kind of hot." Trini smirked at her.

"Oh yeah?"

"Well, sometimes." she amended. Kimberly picked her up and Trini's legs wrapped around her waist.

"I think you're hot all the time... maybe I should show you.." She heard Trini squeak as Kimberly ran with her in her arms to her bedroom. Oh, she was going to show her alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you guys think? I thought it might be fun to see Kim's perspective in all of this Callie business. 
> 
> As for the ending.. if I could write smut I would, but I can't so I won't lol  
> If anyone else wants to write it feel free! I think it would be cool to see what y'all would do with it.
> 
> Have a good night/morning guys!


	7. it might not be here where I feel safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is from Misguided Ghosts, by Paramore.

Trini stood hesitantly in the doorway to the living room where her mom sat. She cleared her throat.  
"I'm going to hang out with friends again today... Is that okay?" She had a date planned with Kim that she really didn't want to miss.

"What? Yes, go. I can't deal with you right now." Well, her pleasantness only lasted about a week. Back to being a bitch she guessed.

\--

Trini and Kim sat on the soft blanket laid out on the grass. They had both brought various snacks with them, of course including donuts. They both relaxed to the sound of children playing and dogs barking. She went to grab another grape and just stared at the wonderful new addition to her life. She didn't know where she'd be without the beautiful dork sitting next to her. Trini continued to stare until the sound of music jolted her out of it.

_I always feel like somebody's watching meee_

She looked back to Kimberly to see her sporting a shit eating grin. Trini wasn't willing to admit that she had in fact been stating. She looked away and smirked.

_You're soo vainnn you probably think-_

She didn't get a chance to finish her song because she was suddenly being tackled to the ground with a body straddling her hips. Kimberly's face was only a few inches away from hers. She looked at Trini with a growing grin.

_Very funny, babe._

Trini stuck out her tongue which Kim quickly leaned down to envelope in a kiss.

"Why'd you tackle me?" Trini asked fighting off a blush. Kimberly laughed and shrugged her shoulders.

"I have poor impulse control." Trini smiled and rolled her eyes. Kimberly climbed off of her and they fell back into their regular conversation.

"So, what did you get on the bio packet?"

"I still haven't turned it in." Kim laid back on the blanket with her hands resting on her stomach and looked at the sky. Woah what? She turned toward her.

"That was due a week ago!"

"Yeah, I'll get it done." She waved a hand and watched and continued cloud watching. Trini was kind of worried, she'd been skipping more class and not making up the work. Usually Kimberly was a straight A student and cared a lot about her grades, but that didn't seem to be her priority anymore. She would let it go for now.

"Okay..." Kim turned her head toward her.

"Come watch the clouds with me." Trini rolled her eyes but laid down next to her anyway. They watched the clouds roll by arguing over the shapes of two of them. The two clouds merged which led them to another playful discussion about what it looked like most. The sun slowly started to fade away leaving them in an orange glow as they just enjoyed each other's company.

\--

Trini had to head home for dinner a while later, which led to the... comfortable situation she was in. Her, her mother, and her brothers were all seated at the dinner table. They ate or rather moved food around their plates in silence.

"When's dad coming back?" Mateo hesitantly asked while playing with his mashed potatoes. Trini tensed.

"Hopefully never." June said in a forced pleasant voice.

"... I want him to come back." Diego mumbled with his head down.

"Well if you want to be with him so bad maybe you should-" June cut herself of with a forceful sigh and turned to Trini.

"How was your day, sweetie?"

She stayed silent. She wasn't playing that game today.

" _Trini._ " June gritted out, a warning.

"So, you can deal with me now?" June slammed her hands onto the table making the boys jump and Trini flinch.

"Why are you always so difficult? I'm trying here." She shouldn't say anything stupid, that would just draw the whole thing out longer. Although, she was pretty sure June was going to do that on her own. It was like the woman needed conflict to survive. She was fed up enough to give her more fuel.

"Yeah, but how long will that last?" Her mother surged up and grabbed her by the upper arm. She hauled her up in her tightening grasp. Trini winced and the twins froze, their eyes wide.

"Go upstairs." Trini and June told the boys at the same time. Trini's voice was soft and insistent, while June's was demanding. They couldn't stay down there. Trini wasn't sure where this was going to go and she didn't want a repeat of last time. They hesitated until they made eye contact with Trini's faux reassuring gaze. They slowly left the room and she stared at the spot where they had been. The sound of their retreating footsteps thudded to her ears. June took a breath and let go of her arm. There were red finger marks surrounding it which June noticed with an exasperated sigh.

"Why do you make me do this? Couldn't you cooperate for once in your life?" Trini summoned the last bit of courage and anger she had within her. She took a deep stuttering breath.

"Sorry for not keeping up the charade." Trini tried to keep her face unaffected and defiant. June clenched her fist, then unraveled it to pinch the bridge of her nose. She took one last look at Trini before turning to leave.

"Dinner's over." She said over her shoulder. As if a new burst of anger exploded within her, she reached out, knocked two of the still full plates off of the table and onto the ground. The sound of the ceramic breaking and her quick movement made Trini jump where she stood. Her mother stepped over the debris and swiftly left the room.

Trini stood there with her arm throbbing and tried to take a deep steadying breath-it hitched in her throat. Why did she provoke her? Why can't she ever keep her big mouth shut? She contemplated that as she slid to the floor and tried not to break like their fallen dinnerware.


	8. Babe, there's something tragic about you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been mad busy lately so I didn't have too much time to work on this but I'm gonna make more time for it :)
> 
> How are you guys doing?  
> I just moved into my apartment for school so that's p lit lol
> 
> Anyway, here's the next chapter!
> 
> The chapter title is from From Eden, by Hozier.

Things at home hadn't been ... the greatest. She didn't think it was possible but her mother had been even easier to set off. It didn't help that her dad tried to come back thinking enough time had passed and that June would've calmed down by then. He was wrong. Trini was sitting on the stairs listening in to their conversation.

"I told you to leave! I never said you could come back!" June screamed at him. He was barely over the threshold of his old home.

"June, I'm tired of this! I am not wasting any more money on a motel room!" So that was where he had been.

"I want a divorce." She was suddenly stoney in her disposition.

"If we get a divorce you're not getting the kids." June scoffed.

"I gave birth to those kids, they're staying with me."

"You're unstable, June." June continued to glare.

"Get out of this house or I'm calling the police." Patrick threw his hands up in exasperation.

"June." She pulled out her phone and started dialing.

"This is ridiculous. If you're going to be like this then fine." He gave her one last look, shook his head, and went out the door.

Trini carefully made her way back up the steps and into her bedroom to grab her backpack. Maybe if she moved quick enough she could catch up with her father. She schooled her features and went back downstairs. She had made it to the hall before she almost bumped into her mother who was speeding in the opposite direction. She glanced up at her and started to continue on her way to the door. A hand on her arm stopped her, well the hand that wasn't holding the bottle of gin.

"What was that look?" She was grabbing the faint bruise that was left on her arm from a few weeks ago. Trini tried not to show that it hurt or the effect she had on her.

"I didn't give you a look. Let go of me." She rolled her eyes at Trini and pushed her by her arm into the wall. The force from the impact knocked a picture frame off of the wall which landed hard on Trini's head. The picture crashed onto the floor leaving shattered glass on the floor.

"Clean that up." June said with the bottle of gin hanging loosely in her hand as she walked away.

\--

After she cleaned up the glass, she hurried out of the house even though she had to wait for Kim to pick her up. She'd just wait outside. She was about to sit in the lawn before a man got out of a car parked across the street; it was her father. He looked past her at the house and quickly made his way over to her. Seems like he had the same idea too. She started walking toward him too and they met at the sidewalk.

"Here. I can't stay long I don't want your mother to see me." He handed her a folded piece of paper.

"That's the address and room number of the motel I'm staying at in the next town over. If you or the twins need anything call me or stop by the motel."

"Are you and mom really getting a divorce?" He sighed.

"Most likely, yes. I've been in contact with a friend of mine who's a lawyer to make sure I'm the one who gets you guys. You know how your mother is with guests so I had to be out of the house to organize it." Trini understood where he was coming from but that didn't make her any less mad at the fact that he left them with her. He didn't know to what extent how bad she'd become towards her children even but it still hurt that he left.

"You couldn't have met up with this friend outside of the house and still live with us?"

"You know what your mother would have thought. This is the best for all of us for the time being." He may of have had a point. That way the twins didn't have to listen to anymore screaming matches.

"I'd better go, but remember to get ahold of me if you guys ever need anything, okay?"

"Okay."

"Thank you." He said and turned to walk away. As he got into his car a familiar one pulled into the driveway. Kim leaned over and opened her door as usual and she climbed in waving goodbye to her dad who had a thoughtful look on his face.

\--

As they were stepping into the house a gust of wind rustled Trini's hair.

"What happened to your forehead?" Trini quickly smoothed her hair back down over the growing bruise.

"Nothing I just bumped it." Kimberly frowned.

"What really happened?" Trini fiddled with the zipper on her jacket and sat on the couch. Should she tell her?

"... Let's just study, don't worry about it." She started rummaging through her backpack for her books. Kim touched her shoulder and she flinched away. Kim looked shocked.

"Trini... what's going on?" She hesitated.

"My mom has been... difficult lately." Kim's eyebrows furrowed further.

"What did she do?" She asked darkly with a clenched jaw.

"Nothing she just gets... a little handsy sometimes." She was looking everywhere but in Kim's eyes. She never noticed what a nice shade of blue the walls were.

"Trini, that's abuse." She sure looked at her then.

"No, it's not. There are kids that have it way worse than me. I shouldn't complain."

"That doesn't mean what she's doing is not abuse, Trini."

Kim grabbed her face with both hands and smoothed back her fringe with her left one. Something like sorrow filled her eyes while her thumbs swept gently across her cheeks.

_I don't want her in that house._

She slowly leaned forward and placed a kiss on the darkening bruise. Trini leaned into her touch, savoring it. It felt like its been a while since she'd gotten any physical affection from anyone. She pulled back and stared straight into Trini's eyes.

"Stay with me."

"Kim..."

"I don't need to read your mind to know you don't want to go back there." She could feel tears well in her eyes and she blinked them back. Kim noticed.

"I'm fine." She whispered.

"I know you feel like you have to keep it together for the twins, but you don't have to be strong right now. Just let go." Trini felt her face crumble as the dam finally broke. Kimberly pulled her face into her shoulder and stroked her hair.

"It'll all be okay, baby, I promise."


	9. It started out with a kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been a while guys. This chapter is kinda short but I just wanted to post something to hold you guys over. Shit goes off in the next few chapters though so look forward to that! My classes are kicking my butt, but I'll try to post more frequently!
> 
> Chapter title is from Mr. Brightside, by The Killers.

"I'll be back around 6:00pm?"

"Sure." Trini pecked her on the lips before heading into the library. Not many students took advantage of their school library's longer hours so it was pretty easy to spot Callie sitting amongst rows of empty tables. Callie stood up when she saw her. 

"Hey! I brought us some snacks to eat while we work. Do you like chocolate covered strawberries?" Chocolate sounded good right then.

"Yeah, who doesn't." She said with a smile. She took a seat across from her and pulled out her notes. They worked for about an hour before they finally finished. 

"We should double check the rhyme schemes." Callie suggested.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go see if they have that book on rhyme schemes then." She walked through the stack of books until she found the section she was looking for. She paused. Something didn't feel right. When Trini turned around Callie was standing right in front of her. She was pretty close... too close. She took a step back and bumped into the bookshelf. Callie copied her move and took a step forward. Okay... she wasn't liking this.

"... What are you doing?" She just stared at her in response. Then all of a sudden she grabbed her face with both hands and surged forward to connect their lips. Trini felt her stomach turn. She tried to yank her head out of Callie's grip but the girl was deceptively strong. The beginnings of panic began to claw up her chest when she felt a tongue pressing against her lips. She couldn't breath. Her hands clumsily shot forward and pushed the other girl off of her. As soon as she was out of her grasp she basically ran to the exit on shaking feet.

_I need you to come get me._

_I'm on my way now, what's wrong?_

_I just need to leave._

_I'm five minutes away._

Trini had just stepped outside when a hand grabbed her by the arm. Of course, it was Callie.

"Trini, wait a second."

"Let go of my arm." She tightened her grasp slightly.

"No, I don't see what's the big deal."

"You fucking kissed me without my consent and you don't see anything wrong with that." Callie looked regretful for a moment, almost embarrassed, before settling on angry and defensive.

"She did _what_?" Kim was suddenly standing right next to her and quickly moving toward Callie. The other girl barely had a chance to blink before Kimberly was on her.

"You forced yourself on my girlfriend?"

"That's not what happened." Kimberly turned to look at Trini with her intense questioning eyes. That look always meant trouble.

"That's kind of what happened." As soon as the words left Trini's mouth Kimberly shoved Callie. She stumbled back a step before shoving her back.

"This is between me and Trini, Kim." They were squared up to each other both about ready to lose it. This was not good.

Trini stepped in to intervene but felt a shove push her back. She got between them right when Callie decided to start the pushing again. The relief from panic was short lived as she was immediately taken back to all the times her mother did the same thing--and more. Her chest pulled tight as if all of the oxygen in her body was burned out by a vodka fire. She stumbled trying to regain her footing while stamping down the fear she felt seeping into her skin. An arm wrapped around her waist to steady her and she flinched involuntarily. When she looked up her eyes met Kim's concerned ones. 

"Are you okay?" Her eyebrows were drawn together and there was a slight twitch in her jaw. Trini leaned into the steadying hand on her hip and looked back down. The smaller girl tried unsuccessfully to school her features.

"I'm fine." The words barely had enough breath behind them to leave her mouth. The hand left her hip as she struggled to pull herself together. She looked back up trying to relax her features but instead her eyebrows rose and her eyes widened. It wasn't because of her inner turmoil.

It was because Callie was on the ground clutching her nose and Kimberly was advancing on her.


	10. How did it end up like this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The storm before the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is p short too but the next one is almost done and close to 2000 words lol 
> 
> The chapter title is from Mr. Brightside by The Killers (again).

"Kim, this is a homework party, so do homework!" Jason laughed throwing a balled up piece of paper at her. Her heart rate sped up. She knew she should but it truly felt like she couldn't. They were all hanging out at Jason's house getting work done for school. Well, everyone but Kim.

"Don't even worry about it... it'll get done." She continued to scroll on her phone ignoring the way her hands slightly shook. She was about to click on another random Buzzfeed quiz when her thoughts were derailed.

_I need you to come get me._

She sat straight up in her seat. What was going on? She grabbed her bag and rushed out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Zack shouted after her.

"I'm picking up Trini!" And she was put the door. Who knew in a few minutes she'd have Callie sprawled out on the ground after punching her.

"Kim!" She heard Trini call out as she hauled Callie up by the collar of her shirt and backed her into the door. Callie desperately swiped out at her to try and get away but Kim dodged it and slammed her knee into her stomach. Callie crumpled to the ground again. There was blood from her nose dripping onto the ground below her.

"Don't you fucking _ever_ -" She pulled her fist back about to strike again. Her breath was ragged and she was shaking with rage. She heard Trini rush up to them.

"Kim, stop!" Her fist froze midair but she didn't turn around. She just kept glaring daggers at Callie as she tried to recover on the ground. 

"Let's just go. It's okay." She spun around at that. 

"It is _not_ okay!" She felt her features soften as she looked at Trini. She was so powerless when it came to her. No one disrespected Trini and got away with it. No one.

"She assaulted you. I'm not gonna just let her walk away after that!" She turned back to Callie fighting her urge to beat her into the ground.

"I think you've done enough. She gets the point, don't you?" She looked past her at Callie on the ground. Kim looked over her shoulder and saw her frantically nodding her head. She turned around fully and knelt in front of her.

"If I catch you anywhere near her again you're done. Got it?" She nodded at her with a hand holding her bloodied nose. Her jaw clenched and unclenched in her desire to truly make sure she understood. Callie was so fucking lucky Trini was so sweet. She slowly exhaled while gently taking Trini's hand and leading her to the car. 

"Are you okay?

"I feel pretty violated to be honest." Kim's heart clenched in her chest. She never wanted her to be anything but happy. She kept her eyes on the road and focused once again on not going back for that scumbag.

"I should have known she would try something like this."

"There's no way you could've known." Trini's hand rested on her thigh and calmed her down a bit. 

"I've never seen you like that before... are _you_ okay?"

"Of course I'm okay!" She said quickly. She could just feel Trini's disbelieving look. 

"... I'm just a little stressed. It's nothing to worry about."

"If you're sure.." Kim could tell Trini knew she wasn't telling the whole truth but she didn't need to worry her with her nonsense. 

"Before we go back to your house, can you drop me off at mine?" Hell no.

"I'll go with you."

"You don't need to go with me. She should be at the store right now anyway. Besides, I need to talk to Diego and Mateo about staying with our dad since I won't be there anymore." Kimberly chewed on her cheek and stared at Trini. 

"... Fine, but if I catch the slightest whiff of trouble I'm coming back to get you." They pulled into her driveway.

"I'll be fine. Can you just come back around 7:00pm?" She'll be fine. June isn't there, she'll be fine. 

"Of course, and I'll grab your backpack before the library closes." She pressed a kiss to Trini's cheek before she got out of the car. Nothing should've gone wrong, and if it was a perfect world nothing would have. Unfortunately for Trini, it's not a perfect world.


	11. And my own two hands will comfort you tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yikes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured it's been a little too long without another chapter so here it is! There's.. a bit of violence so be warned.
> 
> Chapter title is from Say When, by The Fray.

The first stop she made when she entered the house was the boy's room. Surprisingly, they were nowhere to be found and neither were their overnight bags. She forgot they had a sleepover planned for that night. Trini turned and headed to her room expecting to be in and out in a few minutes. What she didn't expect was to see her mother sitting on her bed and her room practically destroyed. 

What the hell was going on? The drawers to her dresser and desk were ripped out with their contents strewn around the floor. Trini hesitated in the doorway. Her mother sat there calmly with her legs crossed and her hands folded over them. There was something on the bed but she couldn't tell what from where she stood.

"... Hey, mom." She stepped in and used the wall right next to her door to support her shaking legs. She looked back at the bed and froze. From this angle she could clearly see that what was on the bed were pictures of Trini and Kim together on their various dates. Maybe she didn't know, it was possible she didn't know. Who was she kidding, she without a doubt knew. Okay, she shouldn't panic.

"Care to explain these?" She dangled one of Kim kissing her cheek between her thumb and forefinger. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Her heart stuck in her throat; her legs started shaking.

"... T-That's just me and my friend Kim." By this point even Trini's jaw started shaking. June looked directly at her with a forced uncaring expression. She could tell it was forced by the slight tick of her mouth.

"You mean your girlfriend?" Oh, god. Time to panic. Sweat was starting to build on her upper lip. 

She felt fear induced tears build behind her eyes. 

She took a laboring breath.

"N-No, no t-that's not-" June stood abruptly and swayed a little bit. Trini felt bile race up her throat, her mother had been drinking.

"Don't lie to me!" She screamed at her. Between the abrupt movement and her booming voice, Trini acted on instinct and bolted. Well, she tried to anyway but an iron grip on her arm stopped her. June started dragging her out of the room.

"I had a nice conversation with the cashier at the grocery store." She started in a threatening tone.

"Apparently, your full name pops up on the register when you scan your card." Where was she going with this? She paused to turn Trini toward her. 

"Did you know that?" She asked. She didn't give Trini time to answer before continuing and dragging her along.

"Anyway, she said to me: 'hey, isn't your daughter dating that girl? What's her name? Kimberly?' Naturally, I assumed she had the wrong person but no, she mentioned you by name. I guess her abomination of a daughter is a big fan of your relationship." By then they were down the stairs and in the living room. She shoved her shoulder first into the wall and she fell to the ground, boxed in by the couch. Pain abruptly erupted on her right side; it was her mother's foot. 

"Did you not learn last time?!" 

Trini curled in on herself thankful at least that her brothers weren't home to see this. 

"You'd think after a day locked in the closet you'd learn to stay in there! Even the burns! Will nothing stick in that thick skull of yours? It looks like I'll just have to beat it out of you maybe then you'll learn." Trini's hands reached up to protected her head, her knees were drawn up to her chest.

She was kicked again, the force of it making her wobble where she sat. 

"What did I tell you about pursuing this-this disgusting habit?!" 

Another kick landed on Trini's side, she held in a groan. A second harder one followed right after.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" She grabbed Trini by the hair and yanked her head up to look at her. She could smell the whiskey on her breath.

"What do you have to say for yourself, huh?" She tightened her grip on her hair and the small girl cried out.

"I'm sorry..." she whimpered out. She was willing to say anything to get out of this situation. Her face was abruptly smashed into the wall and held in place.

"Don't be _sorry_ , be better!" She screamed. She released her hair and stood back up.

"But you can't be better can you? Give me one reason why I shouldn't have you carted out of here in a body bag!" She straightened up in shock. She was going to kill her wasn't she. Panic seized her and she was unable to speak or even breath, although that may be because of the foot that just smashed into her briefly exposed stomach.

"Speak. To. Me. When. I'm. Talking. To. You." A jarring kick punctuated each word and Trini wondered how much more of this she could take.

"You're pathetic. Absolutely pathetic. You hear me?" Trini hastily nodded to avoid being kicked again. It didn't matter. She needed to get out of there.

"I don't like filth in my house so you better be out of here by the time I count to two, or you'll get a lot more than a few kicks." Her voice was cold and menacing. 

"One." Trini's panic addled mind managed to pick her battered body up and sprint to the door.

She stumbled out of the house and was blinded not only by the tears in her eyes, but a pair of bright headlights that had just pulled in. The door opened and Kimberly got out wearing her pajamas. She rushed toward the smaller girl when she saw the state she was in. 

"What happened? Are you okay?" She placed a protective hand on her hurt shoulder and Trini winced. A crash was heard from somewhere within the house and she violently jumped. She saw Kimberly's eyes darken when she glanced at the house and pulled her away to the car. Kimberly wasted no time and drove them away. 

Trini really tried to keep her tears in but the pain from what are sure to become terrible bruises and the mental trauma made it hard. She let out a whimper and felt the car come to a stop. Kimberly unbuckled her seatbelt, moved her chair back, and pulled Trini into her lap. She sobbed into Kim's neck while gripping onto the fabric that covered her stomach. She let her cry all the while stroking her hair and whispering reassurances into her ear. 

"I've got you, it's okay."

Eventually her sobs subsided into sniffles and hiccups.

"I knew something was wrong. I felt this... urge to come get you. Do you want to talk about it?" Kimberly asked tightening her grip on the other girl. It was enough to slightly aggravate her side but not enough for her to tell Kimberly to let go. She needed to be held. 

"I think I just got kicked out."

"You can live with me." Was Kim's immediate response. Trini said nothing and snuggled closer to her.

"What did I do to deserve you?" She eventually whispered out.

"I ask myself that question whenever I think of you." Kimberly said quietly nuzzling her ear with her nose. Trini smiled into her neck.

"So what happened?" Kim asked quietly as if speaking any louder would break her.

"Not right now..." she mumbled. "We should probably get to your house, we're using up all the gas." She wiped her eyes and moved from Kimberly's lap. Kim kept a soft grip on her hand for the entire drive back.

\--

Trini stretched where she sat on Kim's bed.

_These bruises are gonna hurt like a bitch tomorrow._

Kim immediately straightened up from where she was kneeling in front of her dresser looking for pajamas to give Trini. 

"What bruises?" Her eyes hardened and burned into her as she stared at her. It was the same look she had before she decked Callie. Trini blanched at her slip up.

"There are no bruises..." she trailed off at Kimberly's intense concerned look. With a sigh, Trini reached down and pulled off her top. All across her right side were angry red splotches that were slightly swelling. Her lack of sleeves also revealed marks that looked infuriatingly like fingers.

"Just say the word and I'll kill her." Kim was absolutely fuming. She could tell she was trying to hold it in, but she was failing miserably. 

"She was drunk.." Was Trini's feeble response. Kim sat down on the bed next to her and held her head in her hands. 

"That's not an excuse." She picked her head up and looked at Trini. 

"I've been drunk before too but you don't see me drunkenly attacking people," She continue. Trini broke eye contact.

"But you've never been angry and drunk with me." She just seems to have a way of bringing out the worst in people. She felt Kim freeze.

"Trini." Kimberly took both of her hands. Trini refused to look at her.

"Trini, look at me." She slowly forced her eyes up to meet Kimberly's.

"I would _never_ hurt you. I would sell my soul to make sure that nothing and no one ever hurt you. You.. you mean _so_ much to me. I feel like I've found a piece of me that's been missing my whole life whenever I'm with you. I don't care how drunk or how angry I am, I will never hurt you." Trini felt a few tears slip out. It was so strange to actually hear out loud that she meant anything to anyone. 

"I believe you." She whispered. Trini was embarrassed that her tears were back and looked away to collect herself. Kim seemed to understand and didn't mention it.

"You've had quite the night huh? Can I see your side to make sure nothing's broken?" She nodded and Kim moved closer to the girl. Trini heard Kim's breath pick up and felt her body tense as she looked at the damage. Despite her anger, her fingers barely glided along Trini's skin in a series of feather light touches and gentle presses. Her jaw clenched tighter with every little gasp of pain her girlfriend let out. 

"I don't think anything is broken, but you might have a couple of bruised ribs."

She got up and handed Trini the pajamas she'd found for her: a pair of athletic shorts and one of her old cheerleading t shirts. When Trini put on the shirt and saw that it almost reached her knees, she decided to forgo the shorts and just climb into bed. The pain and emotional fatigue were getting to her. 

Kimberly wrapped her in her arms, being careful to mind her bruises, as soon as she was within reach and pulled the covers over them. Trini tucked her head under the taller girl's chin and let out a content sigh. There was nowhere in the world she felt safer or more complete than in Kimberly's arms. They fell asleep like that, folded into each other like puzzle pieces enjoying the comfort they could only get from each other.


	12. I'll be right beside you... Nobody will break you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 20gayteen, everybody!!
> 
> Wow, it’s been a minute. Let’s just say I’m SO glad 2017 is done with so we can all start fresh. I thought I should put something out given the new year and such.
> 
> Welp, here we go!
> 
> Chapter title is from Beside You, by Marianas Trench.

Kimberly glanced at the glowing pink numbers on her bedside table: 6:05 a.m. She’d woken up a half an hour or so ago and couldn’t get back to sleep. She was just so worried about the girl fast asleep in her arms. Not only was she kicked out, but her own fucking mother just beat the crap out of her. That kind of thing leaves lasting trauma in even the toughest people. Just the thought of Trini’s sad, petrified eyes from the night before had her blood boiling. She tightened her arms around the small sleeping girl. No matter what, she was going to be there for her every step of the way. Kim just hoped she didn’t run into June any time soon, and if she did? She couldn’t be held accountable for her actions. Kim had never felt so protective over another person. The burning desire in her to leave even longer lasting trauma in June was overwhelming, but she was no use to Trini if she was in prison.

As much as it pained Kim, she knew she had to get rid of the stash of rum in her closet. Trini’s relationship to alcohol had been spoiled by her mother’s alcoholism and Kim felt guilty for the amount she’d been drinking for the past few months. She’d never done it around Trini outside of a party setting, but she still felt guilty. She wasn’t an alcoholic or anything, she just liked to have a few drinks on the endless nights she spent alone in her parent’s absence. She didn’t crave it and she could stop any time she wanted to, she just didn’t want to. With certain circumstances though, she didn’t see herself passing her time drinking alone for a long time. Trini was more important than fermented yeast juice, that was for sure.

The fingers Trini had wrapped in her sleep shirt tightened significantly and she whimpered, tensing up.

“Please, I’m sorry...” Trini mumbled into Kim’s neck. Kim felt hot tears follow the words and her heart clenched painfully. She ran her hand carefully up and down Trini’s back.

“Baby, wake up. You’re dreaming.” She whispered into her ear. She let out a pained noise.

“No, don’t. Don’t!” She shot out of Kimberly’s arms in a wild flurry breathing hard and sweating. Kim sat up with her but didn’t touch her for fear of scaring her.

“Trin...” Her head whipped toward Kimberly and she stared at her for a second with panicked, glazed eyes.

“... Kim.” She breathed out in relief. She shakily shuffled toward her while biting her trembling lip. Kim didn’t hesitate to pull her to her and wrap her in her arms. As soon as Trini was slotted against her, she began to silently shake with tears. Kim cradled the back of her head and tightened her hold on her with her other arm.

“It’s okay, baby. I’m here, you’re safe. I won’t let anyone hurt you.” Kimberly murmured in her ear. Trini took a deep shuddering breath and snuggled further into her.

“Sorry, for crying.” She huffed across her skin. Kim ran her fingers through her long hair and settled then against the headboard. Kim shook her head.

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for.” There was a pause, and Trini began to speak again.

“You know, this isn’t the first time something like this has happened.” Kimberly’s breath hitched.

“What?” What did that bitch do?

“I’ve never told anyone this. I’ve always been so afraid that she’d find out and... but I feel safe enough with you to talk about it.” Kimberly’s heart swelled knowing she provided the other girl with a sense of security. She held her impossibly closer and tried to quell the budding anger she felt towards her girlfriend’s mother.

“I was fifteen and my mother didn’t like how close I was getting to my ‘friend’, Stacy. She caught us one day holding hands on my bed. God, she flipped her shit.” Kim felt her closed eyes squeeze tighter against her neck.

“She kicked Stacy out, told her she was never aloud back in our house, and then turned on me. She told me she ‘won’t have sinners in her house.’” Trini took a sobering breath.

“She dragged me by the hair into the kitchen and told me I had to clean the filth from my hands. She forced my hands under scalding hot water for what felt like hours. Every time I begged her to stop or tried to pull away, she’d just turn the water up higher. When she was finally done, my hands were numb and they were covered in blisters. She dragged me to my room and threw me in the closet. I had to catch myself on my burned hands so I didn’t completely eat shit and fall on my face. She locked me in there for what must have been a day and a half. I guess that was her way of telling me to stay in the closet.” Trini let out a humorless laugh that sounded more like a sob.

“I found out later that Diego and Mateo saw the whole thing. A few hours after she finally let me out, they snuck into my room scared shitless wanting to see if I was okay.” She swallowed thickly. Kimberly let out a saddened sigh at the information. They must’ve been about five or six at the time.

“They brought me their Spider-Man first aid kit and helped patch me up. They slept in my bed with me every night for about a month after that. They thought they were keeping me safe, and maybe they were, but I knew they were really just too scared to sleep on their own.”

“Later, I told them why she did it and they didn’t understand why that would make her mad. Those boys, despite who they have as a mother, don’t have one homophobic bone in their bodies and I’ve never been more thankful.”

Throughout her story, Kimberly found it harder and harder to keep her composure. The love she felt for Trini and the twins overwhelmed her as she thought through what they’d been through.

“Where was your dad during all of this?”

“Business trip. He never knew.” Kimberly couldn’t help but feel some anger directed at him as well. He was supposed to protect her. She knew there was no way for him to know but that didn’t change the way she felt about the situation.

They laid in bed in silence as sunlight began to slowly filter through the window.

“I need to call my dad and let him know he should pick up Mateo and Diego.” She reached for her phone on the bedside table.

“What are you gonna tell him?”

“I.. don’t know, honestly.” She sighed and got up.

“I’ll be in the living room. I’ll make breakfast after I call him.“ Why was she so sweet?

“I can make it for us if you want?” Kimberly just wanted her to relax for the day. Trini let out a laugh.

“You’re not allowed anywhere near the kitchen, Kim.” You burn your food one time... She rolled her eyes.

“Can you call my brothers though, ask them for their address, and let them know dad’s coming?”

“Of course.” Trini leaned over and kissed her on the cheek before turning and leaving. Kim pulled out her phone and found Mateo’s contact.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Mateo? It’s Kimberly-“

“Hi, Kimmy!” He shouted into the receiver. She had to move the phone away from her ear to avoid going deaf.

“Diego, Kimmy’s on the phone!” She heard him call out to his brother.

“Hey, why didn’t she call me?”

“Because you never have your phone with you!”

“Do too!”

“Well, she just likes me better then!”

“No, she doesn’t-“ Oh boy.

“Guys!” She laughed out over their bickering. “Your dad is going to come and pick you up soon, so make sure you’re ready. He’s gonna call you for your friend’s address. Do you know it?” They both shouted out a different address and bickered for a few seconds over who was right. Just as Kimberly was about to cut in, Diego said he’d go check. It was actually a combination of both their answers.

“Why is dad coming to get us so early?” Mateo asked. She didn’t think Trini wanted them to know what happened just yet.

“Uh.. he just wants to spend time with you guys, that’s all.” Diego’s voice filtered in from the background.

“Cool, Maybe he’ll take us to play laser tag again!” Kim chuckled.

“Maybe, just look out for another call okay?” They agreed and rushed to hang up—ready to play more.

— —  
  
After breakfast they quickly realized they had to head back to the Gomez household so that Trini could get her clothes and other belongings. Kim was also quick to notice the swelling and bruising that had developed on her face during the night. After calming her down, Trini decided to ask Jason if he would come along with them—partly to keep Kim in check and partly as back up in case things went south. They didn’t ask Zack because he’d be just as volatile about the situation as Kim was. Although, Jason didn’t seem like much less of a risk once he was filled in on the situation.

Kim had hoped they could just sneak in and out without her mother noticing them, but of course, she was sitting right on the living room couch with a perfect view of the door. That’s just how it is on this bitch of an earth, she guessed.

“What are you doing back here? I thought I told you to leave.” June barely looked up from her magazine and Trini stiffened as she moved to set her wine glass on the table. Drinking before noon. She’s a classy broad.

“I’m just getting my stuff.” Trini kept her eyes down and the grip on Kim’s hand tightened. They began to move towards the stairs when June spoke up again.

“And where will you be staying? With _her_?” The disgust dripping off her words made Kimberly instantly livid. Jason let out a humorless laugh.

“You don’t have the right to ask me where I’m going after what you did to me!” Trini snapped back with pure hatred in her eyes.

“I have the right to ask about whatever I _want_!” She threw her magazine onto the couch. Jason and Kimberly straightened up at the sudden motion—ready to defend Trini from her “mother” at a moments notice. Even though she knew nothing would happen with the two of them there, she could tell Trini was getting more nervous and upset which made Kim even more agitated.

“No, you don’t! How can you even look at her after what you did? Her face is visibly swollen—she can barely take a breath without irritating her _bruised_ ribs!” Steam was practically spilling from her ears but she willed herself to calm down.

“I don’t care!” She spat back. There goes staying calm. “I don’t _fucking_ care! Just get your shit and get out!” Trini just sniffed with her eyes glued to the ground again, kept a hold on her enraged girlfriend, and pulled her up the stairs with her trusting that Jason would follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just thought I should plug one of my new favorite shows real quick Marvel’s Runaways. There’s a beautiful ship on it named Deanoru that is basically Trimberly if Trimberly was made up of a goth bi Wiccan and a literal glowing lesbian rainbow. 
> 
> I read the comics a while ago and shipped them so hard and now I get to see them in live action gahhhh! 
> 
> Anyway, it’s 1 in the morning and I have an 8:30am class, so I should stop fangirling and writing fanfiction for now lmao.


End file.
